The Story of Dominic Cole
by Barton000
Summary: Fallout NV taken from Dominic's perspective. The Wasteland can be a harsh place for anyone, but when one man is on a revenge mission, everything will be turned upside down.


**Whew, well, I never would've expected this to ever go up, thank God for a 3 day weekend. Now, personally, I think the main reason for the big time wasting thing, was 'slight' laziness, and school. For the massive length of time it took me to write this, I added 1000 words onto it, as on my profile, it said it would be 1000 words, (It's now over 2000) so, sit back and enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this.**

**Claimer: I own the Dominic Cole name (Not the courier himself/herself depending on how you play the game)**

"Truth is," Benny raises the gun mercilessly towards Dominic's head, "The game was rigged from the start," Benny pulls the trigger, striking Dominic's head. Dominic jerks back, falling into a grave dug by a Great Khan. Dominic lays there, lifeless, his eyes open a little, only to see two Great Khans planting their shovels in the dirt and digging over him, covering his lower body in dirt. They are motioned back by Benny, who walks over to Dominic with a cigarette in his mouth. Benny smugly removes the cigarette from his mouth and flicks it onto Dominic's chest. Benny pulls out his pistol and aims it at Dominic's head before squeezing the trigger once more and sending Dominic into complete darkness.

A bright light suddenly blinds Dominic; wind begins to blow against his face, his eyes slowly begin to open, Dominic tries screaming in agony but it is impossible to get the words out. Another blinding light hits Dominic, he's hears a few words being spoke, he tries his best to fight through the immense pain running through his head and tries listening to what is being said.

"Well look at that, you're awake," The man says, Dominic begins to process what the man just said. Awake? What does he mean? Dominic's vision begins to clear, he looks to the left of him, a figure is sat down in front of him, he has a long grey moustache, contrasting greatly with his bald head. Dominic sits up on his bed, nearly falling back down due to dizziness. Dominic rubs his eyes, trying to get a clearer vision of the man in front of him. Dominic almost falls forward off his bed but is caught by the man before doing so. "Whoa, why don't you relax a second," The man helps Dominic steady himself, "Get you bearings," The man briefly inspects Dominic's head, "Now let's see what the damage is," Dominic rubs his eyes once more, before leaning back.

"How long," Dominic stops, seeming like he forgot his own British accent, Dominic splutters, coughing up some blood on the floor, "How long was I out for?" Dominic holds his head in pain; a ringing is piercing his ears. The man shakes his head in concern.

"You've been out for a couple of days now," The man leans forward on his chair, "Don't you remember being taken here," The man notices Dominic confusion, "You don't remember anything? Do you even remember your own name?" The man looks at Dominic, quizzical. Dominic scratches his head.

"It's Dominic, Dominic Cole, that I remember," Dominic jokes slightly, before doubling over in pain.

"So then Dominic, I'm Doc Mitchell," Dominic nods slightly, letting Mitchell continue, "Now, I had to go looking around in your head, you may still have some pieces of the two bullets in your head. Also, you're face was slightly messed up, I did my best, tell me if I got anything wrong," Mitchell holds up something in Dominic's face, the item was like an advanced mirror, capturing each side of Dominic's head. Dominic could see his stubble and his slightly long hair in the image. His blue eyes, his nose, his mouth and his ears are the same while his cheeks are thinner than they once were and his forehead has been covered by his hair. Dominic inspects his face before nodding; Mitchell pulls away the item, placing it on the floor. "Well, it looks like I did alright," Mitchell stands up and puts his hands towards Dominic, "There's no point keeping you here in bed, here, let me help you up," Dominic grabs Mitchell's arms, who helps him to his feet. Dominic almost falls back down again, only to be caught by Mitchell. "Take it easy now," Dominic manages to steady himself. "You see the vigor tester over in the other side of the room?" Mitchell signals to the other side of the room, Dominic looks and gives Mitchell a quick nod. "I want you to walk over there; you still know how to walk right?"

Dominic laughs a little, "I guess we'll find out," Dominic steadily walks over to the vigor tester, only stumbling twice, when he gets to the tester, he rests is hands on it to steady himself and to prevent him from falling forward. Mitchell follows him to the tester.

"Not bad, more than I expected from someone who's been in a coma for a couple of days," Mitchell looks at the vigor tester, "I want you to give this a try, I want to see if those bullets affected you and how," Dominic nods, he pushes a button on the vigor tester, starting it.

FINISHED SPECIALS

STRENGTH:4  
PERCEPTION: 5  
ENDURANCE: 3  
CHARISMA: 7  
INTELLIGENCE: 8  
AGILITY: 6  
LUCK: 6

"Well look at that, it looks like those bullets have done you some good," Mitchell smiles a little, the smile raising his moustache. "Even though we have your intelligence in check, I need to run a few more tests, just to cap it off," Dominic moves his hands from the machine, managing to balance himself, Mitchell turns and walks into another room, with Dominic close behind him. They enter a small room, there is a small seat in the room, a white dirty sofa lies next to it, Mitchell strides over to the small arm chair, signalling to Dominic that he should take a seat on the sofa, in front of him. Dominic swiftly obliges, he sits as far forward as he could, trying not to get his clothes more dirty than they already are. "Alright, I'm going to say a few words, and I want you to tell me the first thing related to that word that comes to mind, you got that?" Mitchell raises an eyebrow at Dominic, who nods slowly, but in an affirming way. Mitchell speaks out words, "Dog, House, Night, Bandit, Light and Mother,"

Dominic stares blankly at Mitchell, he raises his arms slowly, coming up with the first word that reaches him, "Cat, Investment, Shroud, Reasonable," Dominic begins to shrug his shoulders, signalling that he doesn't know anymore, Mitchell simply raises an eyebrow, and leans in closer to Dominic.

"Go on, just two more," Mitchell reassures Dominic. Dominic exhales loudly, before looking up, trying to come up with some answers.

"Dark and Genes?" Dominic once again shrugs, Mitchell nods slowly before pulling out a notepad, scribbling some lines down on it, Dominic strains his neck, trying to see what is being wrote, to no avail. Mitchell flicks a page over the notepad, before once more looking at Dominic.

"Very good Dominic. Now, I have a series of questions I want to you answer, now, I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?" Dominic nods slowly. Question after question was asked, and Dominic answered them all, as honestly as he could, though it became obvious that Mitchell had his suspicions. "All right, it seems to me you are quite anti-violence, is that right?" Dominic shrugs again.

"Sorry Doc, I'm struggling to remember right now," Dominic sorrowfully announces. Mitchell nods and pulls out some boards from behind his chair.

"Last test Dominic, then it'll all be over, I promise," Dominic looks up, the boards are facing away from him, but he is visually anxious to see what is behind them. "Here, I'm going to show you some images, and I want you to tell me what they look like," Mitchell explains to Dominic, who is nodding along with him.

"All right, sounds easy enough," Some boards were held up, Dominic had to squint for all of them to try to get a clear image, eventually, he came up with some answers, "An oozing wound," Dominic moves on to the next one, when he sees something, his eyes go wide open, "Well, suffice to say, I'm too embarrassed to say what that is," Mitchell chuckles as Dominic moves onto the last board, "For that one, I see a light, a light in the darkness," Mitchell throws the boards back behind the chair, he smiles wildly, and stands up, signalling Dominic to do the exact same.

"Like I said, that test wrapped it up, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed, well, to be honest, I have some suspicions, but overall, well done," Mitchell carries on smiling.

FINISHED TAGS

Speech  
Science  
Sneak

"Now, if you would just walk with me, I'll give you some of your belongings, then you can go on your way," Mitchell walks off into another room, with Dominic in tow. Mitchell opens a large drawer, containing a device. Despite not remembering much, Dominic could tell what it was straight away, the Pip Boy 3000. Dominic reaches down and grabs it; the Pip Boy snaps itself onto Dominic's wrist, as if it has a mind of its own. Dominic looks at his trusty Pip Boy, flicking through the features, before Mitchell grabs his attention. "That isn't the only thing, there was a note here, something about a delivery, you know anything about it." Mitchell hands over a note, with some information of a delivery, a delivery of a platinum chip.

"I think I do, I'm going to have to try to remember it later though," Mitchell nods, before pulling out a Vault 21 Jumpsuit, Dominic looks at the jumpsuit, then back to Mitchell, "Wait, this isn't my jumpsuit.

"I know, it's mine, its one I found on my travels, I want you to have it, you'll see at the side of it, there is a 9mm Pistol for you as well, you never know what you might find in the Wasteland. Also, if you look around here, you might find some other resources what you might need, it is a dangerous place out there, and you need to be ready for it," Dominic smiles wildly as he puts on the jumpsuit, he then searches around the room, finding various objects, such as a laser pistol, and some stimpacks. "You all set?" Dominic nods towards Mitchell, to nods back, "Alright then, follow me, I'll show you to the door. Dominic treads behind Mitchell down the narrow passage way, towards the door. When they reach it, Mitchell steps aside, letting Dominic step in front. "Well, here it is, I guess your adventure starts here, good luck son,"

Dominic smiles again, and holds his hand towards Mitchell, who shakes it, "Thanks Doc, for everything," Dominic pulls his hand back.

"It's been a pleasure Dominic," Mitchell opens the door. The light bursts through the door instantly, Dominic stumbles back, covering his eyes and holding his head, Mitchell looks at him, "Sorry about that, but it's only natural, you know, with you being knocked out an' all," Dominic steadies himself and stands up straight, he makes his way out the door. He can feel the wind brush against his face, a feeling he has missed since he was knocked out.

Dominic holds up his Pip Boy, skipping to the radio, "Now, let's see if we can get some music up in here, Dominic moves his hand towards Radio New Vegas, before he is stopped by Mitchell, who is shouting from the door to Dominic, who is stood half way down the hill.

"Hey Dominic!" Dominic looks up towards Mitchell, "Go to Sunny Smiles, she was telling me that she wanted to meet you when you woke up, she could get you started," Dominic nods, before finally selecting Radio New Vegas, a familiar sound plays out from the radio, Dominic laughs with glee when he hears it, he turns to Mitchell, who is still at the door.

"This song, I remember it, I actually remember it, "Mitchell laughs quietly as Dominic says this, Dominic holds up two fingers to his head, towards Mitchell, as if he was saluting him, while he walks backwards down the hill "Later Doc," Mitchell smiles at Dominic, who turns around and walks towards the town of Goodsprings, Dominic begins to sing the last lines of the song loudly as he finally begins his adventure, his adventure of a lifetime.

"Tell me quick... Ohhhh ain't that kick... Tell me quick... Ain't that a kick in the heaaad!"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it. Hopefully, there will be more Fallout New Vegas chapters coming up, I just need to play it again, to get in the 'groove' of the game. A quick reminder, I know I put the Specials and Tags on here, but they are probably going to count for nothing, as the whole levelling up system doesn't work to well when it's written/typed down. So, like I said, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I'll try to write more .**


End file.
